Spieglein, Spieglein
by Odango-chan
Summary: Darks Erfolg beim Diebstahl eines Kunstwerkes der ganz besonderen Art hat für Hiwatari ungeahnte (und unangenehme?) Folgen und krempelt sein Leben völlig um...Wer sich wundert, wo das 2.Kapitel geblieben ist-das wird nochma überarbeitet ^^'


Disclaimer: DNAngel gehört nicht mir (*tapfere Miene aufsetz und Tränen unterdrück*) sondern Sugisaki Yukiru-sama und diversen Verlagen, ich verdiene an diesem Fic kein Geld und so weiter und so fort...  
  
A/N: Hm, tja, was soll ich sagen...Das ist mein erstes Fic, seid ein bissl nachsichtig mit mir ^^'. Reviews werden mit offenen Armen und Gratis-Drinks empfangen!!!!   
  
Spieglein, Spieglein...  
  
"Als Frau wärst du voll mein Typ. Das wäre echt heiß!" (Dark zu Hiwatari, Bd 3)  
  
Chapter I : Der Spiegel  
  
Hiwatari Satoshi war in Gedanken verloren über den auf ihn wartenden Abend dieses schicksalsträchtigen Sonnabends. Er saß, da es Wochenende war, ausnahmsweise beim Frühstück und malte sich bereits den krönenden Abschluss dieses sonst so ereignislosen Tages aus: heute Abend würde er Dark endlich zu fassen kriegen, und nicht nur das, vielleicht wäre ihm dabei sogar noch eine ganz besondere Genugtuung vergönnt, die auf den Kräften des Kunstwerkes, welches Dark sich holen wollte, beruhte.  
  
Es handelte sich hierbei um einen sagenumwobenen Spiegel, der momentan in der National Art Gallery aufbewahrt wurde, und dem man nachsagte, er könne Schwarz in Weiß, Feuer in Wasser verwandeln.  
  
Dark hatte sich für 23:00 Uhr angekündigt, und diesmal würde er nicht entwischen! Der Plan war perfekt!  
  
Der Spiegel befand sich in einem Raum, zu dem es nur zwei Zugänge gab: eine Tür und ein Fenster. Letzteres war so präpariert, dass es sich nach Darks Eintritt in das Zimmer automatisch verriegeln würde. Dann saß Dark in der Falle und seine Verhaftung würde ein Leichtes werden. Diesen Spaß wollte Hiwatari ganz allein auskosten, denn es gab für Dark noch einen Haken: sobald er versuchte, den Spiegel weg zu tragen, würde er dessen Magie zum Opfer fallen...und dieser Anblick war das Risiko eines solchen Alleinganges allemal wert.  
  
Hiwatari musste feststellen, dass die Stunden bis zum Abend nur sehr langsam vergingen, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, die Zeit tot zu schlagen. Nach dem Frühstück machte er ein paar Besorgungen und brachte sich sein Mittagessen vom 24 Stunden- Takeaway mit. Danach räumte er die Wohnung ein bisschen auf. Dann ordnete er seine Schulsachen. Er machte sein Mittagessen in der Mikrowelle warm und schaute sich eine Quizshow im Fernsehen an, während er aß. Er ordnete seine Daten über Dark, sortierte sie in verschiedene Stapel, versah diese mit Post-it-Klebezetteln und heftete sie wieder zusammen. Er ging die neu sortierten Daten durch, schaute auf die Uhr und begann sie noch einmal neu zu ordnen.  
  
Als er sich schließlich vor Aufregung nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte, packte er zusammen und ging in sein Zimmer, um sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank zu nehmen. Dann begab er sich ins Bad und liess Badewasser ein, während er sich auszog. Nicht umsonst war er der Schwarm vieler Mädchen. Er blickte flüchtig in den Spiegel und sah sich selbst, groß, schlank und trotzdem muskulös; seine Züge waren so anmutig, dass er beinahe zerbrechlich wirkte, aber seine körperliche Stärke war nicht zu unterschätzen.   
  
Der Hauch eines Lächelns zog über seine Lippen; einen Moment später liess er sich ins warme Wasser gleiten und dachte über seine kommende Begegnung mit dem Räuber Dark nach. Dark war sein entschiedener Gegner und er versuchte seit langer Zeit, ihn zu fangen, wofür er heute nacht eine weitere Gelegenheit erhalten würde. Vor allem aber war Dark ein selbstsüchtiger, völlig von sich überzeugter Weiberheld, der sich eine Menge auf seine männliche Anziehungskraft einbildete. Und genau diesen Punkt würde es heute abend erwischen...  
  
Der Spiegel, den Dark sich holen wollte, zeigte das Gegenteil all jener Dinge, die sich in ihm spiegelten. Nachts aber zeigte er das Gegenteil nicht nur (man kann sein Spiegelbild im Dunkeln ja sowieso nur schlecht sehen), sondern verwandelte die Dinge in ihr solches, wenn sie seine Oberfläche berührten. Dieses Extra war ein wohlgehütetes Geheimnis, und falls Dark es nicht kannte, würde er blauäugig nach dem Spiegel greifen und in sein Gegenteil verwandelt werden- vielleicht eine gutaussehende Frau?  
  
Hiwatari grinste bei der Vorstellung in sich hinein, während er sich die Haare wusch.  
  
Er liess das Abendbrot aus und fuhr mit der U-Bahn zur National Art Gallery. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich einen Sitzplatz zu suchen, was auch schwierig geworden wäre, denn der Zug war zum Bersten voll. Hiwatari hatte sich schon darauf vorbereitet, sich durch die Massen zur Tür kämpfen zu müssen, doch auch diese Mühe blieb ihm erspart, denn fast alle Personen stiegen an der gleichen Haltestelle aus wie er. Hiwatari brauchte sich nicht lange zu wundern, wo all die Menschen hinwollten...  
  
Als er vor dem Museum ankam, musste er sich durch ganze Heerscharen von Schaulustigen schieben, bis er endlich den Eingang erreichte. Es sah aus wie mindestens 400 Menschen, die da gekommen waren, um live dabei zu sein, wenn Dark versuchen würde, den Spiegel zu stehlen. Es gab keine Frage, auf wessen Seite die meisten von ihnen standen: mehrere fliegende Händler verkauften Dark- T-Shirts, Dark- Schlüsselanhänger, Dark- Glücksbringer und Ferngläser, für einen besseren Blick auf den Meisterdieb und Mädchenschwarm.  
  
"Ich war heute früh im Shinto- Tempel und habe dafür gebetet, dass Dark erfolgreich ist", hörte Hiwatari ein Mädchen aufgeregt schwatzen. "Waaaas?" empörte sich ihre Freundin. "Also ich hoffe, sie kriegen ihn diesmal. Stell dir mal vor, dann können wir ihn auf allen Fernsehsendern bewundern...mein Dark..." Die beiden steckten die Köpfe zusammen und kicherten laut und Hiwatari verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
  
Die Polizisten waren im ganzen Gebäude stationiert und bewachten den Gang vor dem Spiegelzimmer. Das Dach des Museums war auf Anweisung des Generalbeauftragten hin frei gelassen worden, denn Hiwatari wollte, dass Dark den Spiegel auf jeden Fall erreichte. Er selbst erwartete den Dieb im Zimmer des Spiegels.   
  
Natürlich würde er Dark das gute Stück nicht einfach so überlassen, damit er keinen Verdacht erregte, aber er musste aufpassen, den Spiegel nicht selbst zu berühren.  
  
Der angekündigte Zeitpunkt kam, und mit ihm der Meisterdieb, begleitet vom Jubel seiner Fans. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinem Gegner Hiwatari aus dem Weg zu gehen, denn der tauchte auf mysteriöse Weise sowieso überall da auf, wo auch Dark selbst war.  
  
So wie er den Raum betreten hatte, sprang die elektronische Fensterverriegelung an und er war gefangen. Er konnte nicht in diesem Raum sein und gleichzeitig im Keller die Hauptstromversorgung abschalten um das Fenster wieder zu öffnen. Und Hiwatari blockierte die Tür. Trotzdem lächelte Dark.  
  
"Der Generalbeauftragte höchstpersönlich...Hör mal, ich will nicht unhöflich sein, aber du störst mich hier bei der Arbeit. Wenn du zugucken willst, geh runter zu meinen anderen Fans und kauf dir ein Fernglas."  
  
"Ich zähle mich nicht zu deinen ‚Fans', Dark. Und was deine ‚Arbeit' betrifft, so lass dich von mir nicht stören. Bitte-"  
  
Er verstummte, als plötzlich das Licht im Raum ausging und es stockfinster wurde. Der Strom war anscheinend ausgefallen und das bedeutete, dass das Fenster wieder offen war. Hiwatari sah einige Augenblicke lang nur schwarze Dunkelheit, machte sich aber trotzdem daran, den Räuber aufzuhalten. Er tat ein paar Schritte vorwärts und stiess in seiner Orientierungslosigkeit mit Dark zusammen. Dann stolperte er über das niedrige Seil, das tagsüber die Besucher davon abhalten sollte, dem Spiegel zu nahe zu kommen, streckte seine Hand aus, um den Fall abzufangen und berührte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde die silbernglänzende Oberfläche des Kunstobjektes.  
  
Ein plötzliches Blackout überkam ihn, und als er sich der Situation wieder bewusst wurde, waren sowohl Dark als auch der Spiegel verschwunden. Das Licht war wieder an und eine Schar von Polizisten hatte den Raum gestürmt. Hiwatari blickte, noch etwas benommen, zu ihnen auf.   
  
"Wo sind sie hin?" fragte einer der Männer.  
  
"Dark ist mir wieder entwischt," antwortete Hiwatari resigniert. "Ich bin gestürzt und muss mir den Kopf gestoßen haben..."  
  
Sie schauten ihn an, als wäre er ein Außerirdischer.  
  
"Wer zum Henker bist du?" fragte ihn ein Polizist. "Und was hast du hier zu suchen?"  
  
Hiwatari hatte sich langsam erhoben und wollte dem Mann gerade offenbaren, dass er sein Vorgesetzter sei, als er plötzlich flüchtig sein Spiegelbild im Fenster erblickte und erstarrte...  
  
Im allgemeinen Durcheinander um Darks geglückten Beutezug war es Hiwatari recht schnell gelungen, sich den Polizisten zu entziehen. Er eilte die Treppen des Museums hinab und niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung, als er sich zwischen den Zuschauern des Events hindurchdrängelte und nach Hause rannte. Er zog es vor, lieber nicht die U-Bahn zu nehmen, und rannte stattdessen den ganzen Weg bis zu seinem Haus.   
  
Er lief die Treppenstufen hinauf so schnell seine Beine ihn trugen, schloss die Wohnungstür hastig auf, schlüpfte hinein und liess die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Er war völlig außer Atem und rang nach Luft. Er betrat das nächstgelegene Zimmer, das Badezimmer, um in den breiten, bodenlangen Spiegel zu blicken.   
  
Aus diesem blickte ein graziles Mädchen zurück.  
  
Ihre Wangen waren vom Rennen gerötet und ihre Haare waren zottelig und reichten ihr bis auf die Schultern, doch es gab keinen Zweifel. Dieses Mädchen war Hiwatari selbst.  
  
**** 


End file.
